


Letters from the Sky

by jeneru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based from the song with the same title by Civil Twilight<br/>Same work posted in my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from the Sky

_One of these days, the skies gonna break_

_and everything will escape...and I’ll know._

She lie in his arms, crimson staining her cheeks.  
He stares at her [e/c] orbs, life slowly leaving her.  
"Levi..." she called for the last time, shallow breath leaving her lips.  
"[y/n]...you idiot." He responded, his stoic features replaced by anxiety.

_But you and I were made for this_

"I’m sorry." She said weakly. Words barely a whisper  
"Don’t be." He said. Cold fingers wiping blood off her face.  
She reached for the familiar piece around his neck, tugging it, pulling him closer.  
And just this once, he let her, as he lean down to her face.  
Despite the pain, she took a deep breath, eyes closing as she inhale his scent.  
"Goodnight, Levi." She exhaled.

And then she’s no more.

_I was made to taste your kiss_

He pressed her closer to his. His head buried against her cheek.  
And there, as time froze, he silently weep.  
And as the last tear left his eye, he raised his head and watch her sleep.  
He bent down, a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight, [y/n]."

_We were made to never fall away._

"I’ll see you soon."

_One of these days letters are gonna fall from the sky_

_telling us all to go free._

Tears stain the parchment, blurring the last word he wrote.  
His signature.  
On her death notice.

He raised his hand to his mouth.  
Biting his lip, trying to suppress a scream.

"I’m sorry [y/n]."

_But until that day I’ll find a way to let everybody know_

_that you’re coming back..._

_You’re coming back for me._

He stood in front of your grave.  
Head bowed down, a silent prayer he never thought he knew, escaped his lips.  
His fingers trace your name, engraved beautifully on gray stone.  
And then he left, walking past the tall man, never looking back.  
Blue orbs throwing a worried glance  
...between where you lie  
...and where humanity’s hope lie.

_Cause even though you left me here_

_I have nothing left to fear._

His gaze focused on the enormous gates.  
Tuning out all the sound, except the clinking metal of chains,  
as the gates are being raised.

"[y/n]..." He called out to you again.  
"Levi." Your voice ringing in his ear, grip tightening around his blades’ hilts.

_These are only walls that hold me here._

"Let’s do this."

_One day soon,_

_I’ll hold you like the sun -_

_\- holds the moon_

The final blow was cast.  
Flesh dissipating in the air.  
He lie in the grass, his vision blurry as the sky shed its tears.  
Comrades calling his name from a distance.

The cold creeping in his veins.  
He took a deep breath.  
He finally closed his eyes.  
And think of your face.

"We won..."  
"We won, [y/n]".

_And we won’t have to be scared._

He never returned.

_You’re coming back for me._

"Levi..."  
 

_You’re coming back for me._

"Levi, wake up..."

_You’re coming back for me._

"Levi..."

_You’re coming back for me._

"Tch."  
He grunted as he shifted in the bed, pulling the covers closer to him.  
She sighed in relief and smiled as her warm hand touch his cheek,  
Yet brows furrowed as she felt it damp against her palm.

_You’re coming back for me._

She shook him again gently, and after a few more tries, he finally woke up.

_You’re coming back for me._

He squinted his eyes, adjusting to the light, his breath hitched as his eyes fell on the face looking down on him.

_You’re coming back for me._

"Good morning."  
He didn’t respond. A mixture of shock and relief washing over him.  
She laid down next to him, resting her head in his chest.  
"Seemed like you cried in your sleep. Is it a bad dream?"  
He pulled her closer, filling his lungs with her sweet scent.  
Memories flooding in.

_You’re coming back for me._

"Levi.?"  
"Hmm?"  
"We better get up now. We’ll be late for work."  
"Tch. Forget that. Let’s stay in bed."  
"Okay." She replied, wrapping her arms around his waist"

_You’re coming back for me._

"Levi?"  
"Yes [y/n]."  
"Why are we doing this?"  
He flicked her forehead, making her yelp, causing a smirk to form in his lips.  
"Because I’m happy."  
She looked up at him, her [e/c] orbs questioning his.  
And after what seemed like an eternity, he finally managed to smile.

 

**...because you came back."**

**"You came back to me."**

**Author's Note:**

> Song belongs to Civil Twilight
> 
> Levi/Rivaille belongs to Hajime Isayama


End file.
